Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/06
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O najdziwniejszej przygodzie, jaka się kiedykolwiek przytrafić mogła błędnemu rycerzowi, a z której Don Kichot wyszedł bez wielkiego szwanku. Sancho, któremu pragnienie srodze dokuczało, rzekł do pana: — Trawa, na której spoczywamy, tak mi się wydaje miękką i świeżą, że tu z pewnością w pobliżu strumyk jaki musi się znajdować. Toteż poszukawszy trochę, może go znajdziemy i ukoimy to pragnienie, trudniejsze do zniesienia od głodu. Don Kichot uwierzył mu i ująwszy Rosynanta za uzdę, a Sancho osiołka za postronek, zaczęli postępować omackiem, bo ciemno było bardzo. Zaledwo ze dwieście kroków postąpili, gdy usłyszeli nagle ogromny szum, jakby pieniący się potok spadał z wysokiej bardzo góry. Ucieszyło ich to bardzo, a kiedy słuchali, w której stronie, posłyszeli nagle hałas jakiś; to zmniejszyło im przyjemność pierwszego wrażenia, zwłaszcza też Sanchowi, co nie był bardzo odważny z natury. Były to, jakby jakieś uderzenia silne z brzękiem łańcuchów i żelastwa, a do tego szum potoku dołączywszy, taki przerażający był hałas, że każdy inny, prócz naszego bohatera, byłby się był przeląkł. Noc była ciemna, przypadkiem weszli pod jakieś rozłożyste drzewa, których liśćmi i gałęziami świeży wiatr poruszał. Wszystko to przyczyniało się do ich bojaźni, tym bardziej, że nie wiedzieli, gdzie się znajdują, a do świtu było jeszcze bardzo daleko. Ale nieustraszony Don Kichot, zamiast się obawiać, wskoczył lekko na Rosynanta i ściskając tarczę w dłoni, zawołał: — Przyjacielu Sancho, niebo snać mnie przeznaczyło, żebym wiek złoty w tym żelaznym przeklętym wieku przywrócił; na mnie to oczekują wielkie czyny i niebezpieczne przygody, ja to, jeszcze raz ja, zatrę pamięć rycerzów okrągłego stołu, dwunastu parów Francji, Oliwantesów, Belianisów, Rycerzy Słońca i tej niezliczonej liczby rycerzy z czasów ubiegłych; przy moich czynach ich sława zbiednieje. Widzisz dobrze, kochany a wierny mój giermku, jak noc ta jest ciemna, milczenie głębokie, okropny szum wody, której nam potrzeba, dziwny szelest drzew, najmniejsza rzecz taka zadziwiłaby samego Marsa, a ileż dopiero ludzi nieprzywykłych do takich przygód! A jednakże to są bodźce tylko do pobudzenia męstwa, mojego, czuję to bicie serca przyjemne przed niebezpieczeństwem, na które się tym chętniej narażę, im się większe i okropniejsze na pozór wydaje. Zapnijże popręgi Rosynantowi i pozostań tu pod Opatrznością Boską. Jeśli za trzy dni nie powrócę, będziesz mógł powrócić do wioski naszej, skąd będziesz łaskaw udać się do Tobozo, gdzie oznajmisz niezrównanej mojej Dulcynei, że rycerz-niewolnik jej wdzięków zginął, bo chciał wielkich czynów dokonać, żeby się jej stać godnym. Sancho, usłyszawszy go w ten sposób mówiącego, zaczął najserdeczniej szlochać i rzekł mu: — Nie wiem, dlaczego pan chcesz się narażać na tak okropną przygodę. Teraz noc, nikt nas nie widzi, zejdźmy śmiało z drogi i uniknijmy niebezpieczeństwa, choćby nam przez trzy dni z rzędu nic pić nie wypadało, a ponieważ nie będzie świadka naszej rejterady''rejterada'' — ucieczka, nikt nam nie zarzuci tchórzostwa. Słyszałem często, jak proboszcz nasz mówił, że ten, co szuka niebezpieczeństwa, ginie od niego najczęściej; nie kuś pan Pana Boga, przedsiębiorąc wyprawę, z której bez cudu nie potrafisz się wydostać. Czyż nie dość, że poturbowany srodze w karczmie, wyszedłeś zdrów i cały z walki, która temu pogrzebnemu orszakowi wydałeś? Ale jeśli to wszystko nie zdoła wzruszyć twojego serca ze skały, niechże się to serce wzruszy dla mnie przynajmniej; pamiętaj panie, skoro się oddalisz, gotów jestem ze strachu oddać duszę moją pierwszemu lepszemu, co jej zażąda. Czy zapomniałeś, panie, że opuściłem chatę swoją, żeby iść z tobą, że porzuciłem żonę i dzieci, żeby oddać się tobie, i że tym sposobem, oprócz zaszczytu służenia u ciebie, panie, mniemałem, że na tym ja i oni skorzystają. Ale widzę teraz jasno: lepszy wróbel w ręku, niż żuraw na dachu. Wszystkie nadzieje moje spełzły na niczym jeszcze wtedy, kiedym mniemał dzierżyć oną wyspę, którą mi pan tak często obiecywałeś, i za całą nagrodę chcesz mnie pan samego w jakimś miejscu, gdzie nie ma ludzi, nawet kawałka bydlęcia nie znajdzie. Na miłość Boską, jaśnie oświecony mój panie i władco, nie bądź pan tyle okrutnym, a jeżeliś już koniecznie przedsięwziął tę przeklętą wyprawę, zaczekaj przynajmniej do dnia. Trzy tylko godziny jeszcze czekać trzeba, jak tego nauczyłem się będąc pasterzem, bo właśnie usta małej niedźwiedzicy mamy nad głową, oznacza to północ w kierunku lewej ręki. — No, mój biedny Sancho — odparł Don Kichot — jakże ty możesz widzieć te usta i ten kierunek, kiedy noc tak ciemna, że ani jednej gwiazdy nie widać na niebie? — To prawda — odparł Sancho — ale strach ma duże oczy, które jasno widzą, a zresztą nieźle to wiedzieć o tym, że wkrótce dnieć zacznie. — Niech dnieje lub nie dnieje nigdy — rzekł Don Kichot — nie chcę, ażeby powiedziano, że łzy czyjekolwiek i prośby odwiodły mnie od wypełnienia obowiązku mojego. Wszystko więc, coś powiedział, Sancho, na nic się nie przyda. Niebo, które mi wlało w serce zamiar doświadczenia tej ogromnej przygody, potrafi mnie z niej wyprowadzić i będzie dbać o ciebie po mojej śmierci. Polecam ci tylko dobrze osiodłać Rosynanta i czekać tu na mnie, powrócę wkrótce żywy lub umarły. Sancho widząc, że postanowienie pana nieodwołalne, że łzy jego i prośby na nic się nie zdadzą, spróbował zręcznego fortelu, którym by mógł zmusić pana do pozostania, mimo jego chęci i na przekór woli, aż do dnia. Zanim więc podpiął popręgi Rosynantowi, cichaczem związał mu postronkiem od osła zadnie nogi. Don Kichot wsiadł na konia i chciał jechać, Rosynant, zamiast naprzód ruszać, skakał tylko. — No cóż, panie — zapytał Sancho — zachwycony swoim pomysłem — widzisz pan, że niebo za mną się ujęło, nie chce, żeby Rosynant stąd wyruszył, a jeśli się pan uweźmiesz dręczyć to biedne stworzenie, gotowa się jeszcze fortuna naprawdę rozgniewać na pana. Don Kichot wściekał się w sercu, ale widząc, że im bardziej wspinał Rosynanta, tym ten mniej zdawał się mieć ochoty do pośpiechu, postanowił doczekać się dnia i lepszego humoru rumaka, ani się dorozumiewając, że to wierny giermek figla mu tego wypłatał. — Ponieważ tak chce Rosynant — powiedział — muszę poczekać, mimo szczerej przykrości, jaką mi to sprawia. — I cóż w tym tak złego? — zagadnął Sancho — będę panu opowiadał bajki, zobowiązując się dostarczyć ich panu aż do białego dnia. Może wielmożność wasza raczy zsiąść z konia i zdrzemnąć się nieco na świeżej trawce, co jest zwyczajem błędnych rycerzy. Będziesz pan świeższy i dzielniejszy do tej wyprawy. — Ja spać, z konia zsiadać! — rzekł Don Kichot — czyż to należę do tych rycerzy, co spoczywają, kiedy walczyć należy? Śpij ty, coś się urodził na spanie, albo rób co chcesz. Co do mnie, wiem, jak mam postąpić. — Nie gniewaj się, panie, ja tylko tak na żarty powiedziałem — rzekł Sancho. I zbliżając się do pana, położył jedną rękę na przodzie, drugą na tyle kulbaki i przyczepił się, jakby przylepił, do lewej nogi pana, tak go przestraszyły owe hałaśliwe razy, które ciągle słychać było. — Powiedz jaką bajkę — rzekł pan. — Powiedziałbym z całego serca — odpowie Sancho — lecz hałas, który słyszę, przeszkadzać mi będzie, bo, na mój honor, panie, nie chcąc kłamać, wyznam, że jestem cokolwiek w strachu. Z tym wszystkim przecież postaram się opowiedzieć wam najciekawszą historię, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszeliście; nie wiem tylko, czy zdołam ją dokładnie przypomnieć sobie i czy będziecie mieli dosyć cierpliwości wysłuchać mego opowiadania. Słuchajcie więc, bo oto zaczynam. Jak było, tak i było: dobre jest dla wszystkich, a złe dla tego, który go szuka. Zauważcie tylko, proszę was, panie, że starożytni nie zaczynali nigdy swych powieści, jak dziś je zaczynają, lecz rozpoczynali zazwyczaj od przysłowia niejakiego Katona, cenzora rzymskiego, który to właśnie utrzymywał, że złe jest tylko dla tego, który onego szuka, a to właśnie, jak raz dobrze przypada na przestrogę dla waszej wielmożności, by siedziała spokojnie i nie budziła licha, które śpi, a nade wszystko, że uczynilibyśmy najlepiej, gdybyśmy, obrawszy sobie inną drogę, porzucili tę, na której bez zawodu wszyscy diabli nas oczekują. — Ty ciągnij tylko dalej swoje opowiadanie, a drogę i jej kierunek mnie pozostaw. — Mówiłem więc — rzecze Sancho — że w pewnym miejscu, w Estramadurze, był sobie pasterz kóz, to ma znaczyć, panie, taki, który kozy pasał, a który to właśnie pasterz albo pasący kozy, jak chce mieć historia, nazywał się Lopez Ruiz i nadto ten pasterz, Lopez Ruiz, zakochany był, jak się mówi, w pewnej pasterce, nazwanej Toralva, która to właśnie pasterka, nazwana Toralva, była córką bogatego pasterza, który posiadał bardzo liczną trzodę. — Jeżeli obrałeś sobie ten sposób opowiadania — przerwał Don Kichot — i będziesz powtarzał ustawicznie jedną rzecz dwa razy, to i za dwa dni nie skończysz; opowiadaj więc powieść swoją lepiej lub nie kończ jej wcale. — Wszystkieć nowości u nas opowiadane są w ten sposób — odrzekł Sancho — i ja też nie umiem opowiadać inaczej, a i wam, panie, cieszyć by się należało, że nie wprowadzam nowych zwyczajów. — Opowiadaj wreszcie, jak sobie chcesz — rzecze Don Kichot — i ponieważ mój los fatalny każe mi słuchać twej mowy, mówże więc dalej. — Wiadomo wam już przeto, kochany mój panie — ciągnął dalej Sancho, — że ów pasterz, jak to już powiedziałem, zakochany był w pasterce Toralva, młodziuchnym, okrągluchnym stworzeniu, ale dzikim i trudnym do ugłaskania, a która, jakby coś męskiego w sobie mając, na brodzie nawet zarastała niby. Zdaje mi się, jakbym ją widział w tej chwili przed sobą. — Alboż widziałeś ją kiedy istotnie? — zapytał Don Kichot. — Ja? nigdy — odpowiedział Sancho — ale ten za to, od którego ja tę powieść słyszałem, tak był pewny tego, co widział, że ja, opowiadając innym znów, mogę już śmiało poprzysiąc, że wszystko widziałem na własne oczy. Otóż tedy więc, od dnia do dnia, jak to powiadają, a diabeł, który nie śpi i rad wścibia się wszędzie, uczynił, że kochankowie pokłócili się z sobą, a zatem, i miłość pasterza w nienawiść się zamieniła, złe języki utrzymywały, że powodem do tego wszystkiego była Toralva, że jakoby ona do słusznej zazdrości widoczne dawała mu powody, ale to dawała, święta Panno! odpuść. Odtąd już pasterz kóz znienawidził ją do tego stopnia, że znieść jej widoku samego nawet nie mogąc, postanowił oddalić się w tak odległe miejsce, ażeby o niej już w życiu nie usłyszał więcej. Tak postanowił, tak też i uczynił, ale Toralva, widząc się pogardzoną od Lopeza Ruiz, rozmiłowała się w nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. — Otóż to właśnie prawdziwy charakter kobiet — przerwał znów Don Kichot — pogardzają rozmiłowanym kochankiem, a kochają tego, który im nienawiść okazuje, ale mów dalej, Sancho. — I przyszło wreszcie do tego — ciągnął znów Sancho — że pasterz odszedł, pędząc swe kozy przed sobą i skierował się przez pola Estramadury prosto ku portugalskiemu królestwu. Ale i Toralvie nie brakło sprytu, domyśliła się wszystkiego i zaraz tedy za nim w pogoń bosa, w jednej ręce trzymając trzewiki, a w drugiej kij podróżny; na szyi zawiesiła woreczek, gdzie, jak powiadają, to kawałek zwierciadła, to pół grzebienia, więc i pudełeczko z różem i inne cacka do upiększenia miała. Ale co miała, to miała, mnie to nic nie obchodzi. Koniec końcem, pasterz Lopez Ruiz ze swoją gromadą kóz przybył nad brzeg Guadyany w czasie, gdy rzeka ta ogromnie wezbrana była, duża jak ojciec i matka razem, a w stronie, gdzie pasterz znajdował się, właśnie nie było ani statku, ani czółna nawet, ani żywego ducha, aby przeprawić jego i trzodę. Umierał więc biedak z niepokoju, bo czuł Toralvę tuż za sobą, która by go do wściekłości doprowadzić mogła płaczem i krzykiem swoim. Na koniec jednak, patrząc się na wszystkie strony, dostrzegł przecież rybaka, który miał małą łódkę, ale tak małą, że w niej tylko jednego człowieka i jedną kozę pomieścić było można. Pomimo to jednak, w pośpiechu zawarł z rybakiem umowę o przeprawienie siebie i swoich trzystu kóz. Rybak tedy przyprowadził statek i przewiózł jedną kozę, powrócił i przewiózł znów drugą, powrócił znów i przeprawił trzecią. Wreszcie, panie — mówił dalej Sancho — liczcie dobrze, bardzo proszę, ile rybak przeprawia kóz, gdyż ostrzegam was, że jeśli choćby o jedną tylko pomyłka zaszła, cała historia się kończy i diabeł wie tylko, gdzie jej wątku szukać by potrzeba. Otóż ponieważ przeciwny brzeg rzeki był bardzo śliski i pełen błota, każda przeprawa rybaka i kozy trwała dość długo, ale jednak, że szło jakoś tam powoli i rybak przewiózł znów jedną kozę i jeszcze jedną, a potem jeszcze jedną znów... — I czemuż nie powiesz od razu, że przeprawił je wszystkie — rzekł Don Kichot — a wodząc tak tam i sam po kolei każdą, nie skończysz i przez miesiąc pewnie. — A wiele już jest przeprawionych kóz w tej chwili? — zapytał Sancho. — A diabliż je wiedzą — odrzekł Don Kichot — czy myślisz, że ja rachowałem? — Otóż stało się, jak przewidziałem — rzekł Sancho — nie chciałeś pan liczyć, więc i moja powieść skończona, niepodobna przeskoczyć dalej. — Co, jak to? — zawoła Don Kichot — czy podobna, aby powieść zależała od dokładnego liczenia kóz przewiezionych tak dalece, iżby pominięcie jednej chociażby zatrzymało opowiadanie? — Tak jest, panie — odpowiedział Sancho — bo w tym samym czasie, gdy pytałem was, ile kóz zostało przeprawionych, i jak odpowiedzieliście mi na to, że nie wiecie ile, w tej samej chwili zapomniałem wszystko, co miałem jeszcze do opowiedzenia, a prawdziwie szkoda wielka! bo reszta była najciekawsza. — Takim sposobem więc — rzecze Don Kichot — historia już umarła? — Umarła, jak moja matka — odrzekł Sancho. — W samej rzeczy, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze dalej nasz rycerz — to jakaś osobliwsza powieść i sposób opowiadania najdziwaczniejszy także. Ale i czegóż więcej mogłem spodziewać się od twego dowcipu''dowcip'' (daw.) — inteligencja, rozum, spryt., bez wątpienia ten ustawiczny hałas pomieszał ci w głowie. — To być bardzo może — odrzekł Sancho — chociaż co do powieści, to jestem pewny, że ta zawsze się przerwie, gdy zabraknie liczby kóz. — Niech się tam przerywa i kończy, jak sobie chce — przerwał Don Kichot — zobaczymy raczej, czy Rosynant chce iść wreszcie. To mówiąc, uderzył w obydwa boki rumaka, lecz ten odpowiedział mu tylko jednym skokiem, tak dzielnie spętał go Sancho. Jednakże, bądź to skutkiem chłodnego nocy powietrza, bądź, że Sancho wieczerzając, zjadł coś rozwalniającego, bądź wreszcie skutkiem energicznego samejże natury działania, nasz giermek uczuł nagle, że nie utrzyma dłużej ciężaru, którego pozbyć się tylko własnym mógłby usiłowaniem; ale strach, powstrzymując go na miejscu, nie dozwolił mu oddalić się ani na krok jeden od swego rycerskiego pana. Jednakże trzeba było coś przedsięwziąć w tak pilnej potrzebie. Ostateczność była już blisko, pełen postanowienia przeto nasz giermek, chcąc pogodzić rzeczy ile możności zręcznie, wymknął prawą rękę spod siodła, którą trzymał dotąd, i z odwagą odpiął wszystkie guziki od spodni; tak uwolniony z krępującego jego naturalne kształy powicia, chcąc nade wszystko cichością pokryć swe czyny, zacisnął zęby i ramiona zwarłszy, zatrzymał w piersiach tchnienie; lecz niestety, acz słaby odgłos, odmienny atoli najzupełniej od słyszanego dotąd łoskotu, zdradził tajemnicę. — Cóż to usłyszałem? — zawołał nagle Don Kichot. — Nic nie wiem, panie — odrzekł rezolutnie Sancho — lecz zapewne będzie to jakiś nowy figiel szatański, boć takie straszne przygody nie kończą się na małym. Rycerz poprzestał na tym, a Sancho mógł nowe rozpocząć usiłowania, które tym razem przecie pomyślny uwieńczył skutek, pozbawiając biednego giermka bolesnego i niewygodnego ciężaru. Lecz Don Kichot miał nazbyt delikatne powonienie i Sancho mu był za bliskim sąsiadem, ażeby podnoszący się jakiś wyziew, nie ostrzegł go o grożącym niebezpieczeństwie. Zapobiegając przeto złemu jak najrychlej, ścisnął skwapliwie nos palcami i rzecze: — Sancho, zdaje mi się, że jesteś wielce przestraszony? — Prawda, panie, czuję wielką trwogę, ale dlaczego postrzegacie to teraz bardziej niż przedtem? — Bo przedtem nie czułem cię tak blisko siebie jak teraz, a wierz mi, przyjacielu Sancho, że nie bursztynem czuć ciebie''nie bursztynem czuć ciebie'' — sproszkowany bursztyn dodawany jest do kadzideł kościelnych.. — To być bardzo może — odrzekł Sancho — lecz czyliż w tym moja wina? dlaczego pan mnie trzyma w takim miejscu i o tej godzinie? — Oddal się, mój przyjacielu, choć o trzy lub cztery kroki ode mnie i koniecznie staraj się więcej baczyć nad sobą i pamiętać o stopniu, jaki nas przedziela. Widzę ze smutkiem, że zbyt wielka swoboda, jaką ci zostawiłem, pozwoliła ci zapomnieć, czym jesteśmy względem siebie. — Założę się — wyrzekł Sancho — że wasza wielmożność posądza mnie o popełnienie pewnego niegodziwego czynu? — Co bądź, to bądź — rzecze Don Kichot — oddal się, powtarzam raz jeszcze. — Mniejsza o to — odpowiedział Sancho — rozkaz wasz spełnię, ale to nie odmieni rzeczy. Rycerz nasz z giermkiem przepędzili noc na podobnych rozmowach i ten ostatni widząc, że już dnieć zaczyna, uporządkował swój ubiór i powolutku rozpętał golenie Rosynanta, który z rozkoszy stanął dwa lub trzy razy dęba, co wreszcie nie było mu zwyczajem; lecz biedny zwierz uczyniłby chętnie jeszcze inne skoki, gdyby je umiał, tak ucieszyła go przywrócona wolność. Rycerz, widząc rumaka już zdolnego do biegu, wziął stąd dobrą wróżbę, sądząc, że los tym znakiem zachęca go do śmiałego przeciw zadziwiającej przygodzie kroku. Powoli też i dzień rozwidnił przedmioty, i Don Kichot ujrzał wkoło siebie las kasztanów, lecz nie mógł pojąć, skąd pochodził nieustający łoskot. Postanowił przeto zbadać przyczynę dziwu, nie czekając dłużej; jakoż spiął ostrogami Rosynanta, chcąc go rozbudzić zupełnie, pożegnał powtórnie swego giermka, powtarzając mu rozkaz, iżby trzy dni oczekiwał na niego bez niespokojności; skoro by jednakże nie powrócił w tym czasie, wtedy niezawodnie utracił życie w straszliwej przygodzie. Ponowił mu zlecenie, jakie miał zanieść Dulcynei od niego, dodając, żeby nie troszczył się o nagrodę swych zasług, gdyż przed wyjazdem jeszcze z domu uczynił testament, który zabezpieczy przyszłość jego w stosunku położonych usług. — Lecz jeżeli podoba się niebu — mówił dalej — wyprowadzić mnie cało z tej straszliwej sprawy, jeżeli zwłaszcza czarnoksiężnicy nie będą mieszać się do walki, to wierz mi, moje dziecko, że najmniejszą nagrodą twej służby będzie wyspa owa, którą ci już przyrzekłem. Na tak czułe pożegnanie swego pana Sancho nie mógł powściągnąć łez i głośno szlochając, przysiągł towarzyszyć mu w tym przedsięwzięciu, chociażby śmiercią miał zapłacić swą śmiałość. Tak chwalebne postanowienie, dowodzące nadto, że giermek jego nie był tuzinkowym giermkiem, rozrzewniło rycerza, lecz ukrywając wzruszenie, by nie okazać najmniejszej słabości, skierował się niebawem w stronę, gdzie szum wody i wielki łoskot przyzywały go groźnie. Sancho postępował pieszo za swoim panem, wiodąc za sobą wiernego wszystkich swych przygód towarzysza. Postępując czas jakiś wśród kasztanowego lasu, przybyli na łąkę otoczoną skałami, z których wierzchołka rzucał się potok z hałasem, co ich już poprzednio dochodził, u podnóża skał stało kilka mizernych chat, podobniejszych do ruder, niż do mieszkalnych domów, i z których właśnie pochodziły straszliwe hałasy i łoskoty, wciąż trwające jeszcze. Bliski i tak wielki szum przeraził Rosynanta, lecz mężny rycerz, głaszcząc go dłonią i do odwagi wzbudzając, zbliżał się coraz bardziej ku tajemniczym budynkom; w drodze to przyzywał pamięci Dulcynei, błagając, by, acz nieobecna, wspierała ramię jego w oczekującej walce, to znów Panu Bogu się ofiarując, o wsparcie i opiekę Go prosił. Rezolutny też giermek na krok nie odstępował rycerza, postępując przy jego boku, wyciągał szyję i przez nogi Rosynanta ciekawie pozierał, azali nie ujrzy jakiej rzeczy straszliwej, która już takim nabawiła go przerażeniem. Zaledwie uczynili sto kroków jeszcze i przebyli wierzchołek skały, który wystając nieco, zakrywał okolice, gdy oto nagle na otwartej przestrzeni zobaczyli dokładnie przyczynę całego szumu i łoskotu, który niepokoił ich tak straszliwie. Było to, jednym słowem, sześć młynów w ciągłym ruchu będących od dnia poprzedniego. Na taki widok oniemiały Don Kichot spadł jakby z siódmego nieba. Sancho spoglądał na pana i ujrzał go spuszczającego głowę z miną człowieka przejętego wstydem i zgryzotą. Don Kichot również spojrzał na giermka i zobaczywszy policzki jego wydęte wstrzymywanym gwałtownie śmiechem, sam od śmiechu pohamować się nie mógł. Sancho zachwycony i upoważniony przykładem pana, wybuchnął niepowściągnionym śmiechem, trzymając się za boki; czterykroć przestawał i rozpoczynał wybuchy szalonego śmiechu. Najbardziej zniecierpliwiło zawstydzonego rycerza, że Sancho, patrząc mu w oczy z miną komicznie poważną, patetycznie wyrzekł: — „Dowiedz się, przyjacielu Sancho, że niebo przeznaczyło mnie, abym przywrócił wiek złoty w tym przeklętym żelaznym stuleciu, wielkie czyny i straszne przygody na mnie oczekują” — i tymże samym tonem powtarzać począł wszystko, co powiedział doń rycerz, gdy usłyszeli po raz pierwszy łoskot młynów, lecz rozgniewany rycerz przerwał zuchwałe żarty giermka, pochwycił włócznię i po dwakroć uderzył nią w kark Sanchy tak silnie, że gdyby go trafił w głowę, biedny giermek nie oglądałby już pewnie nigdy obiecanej wyspy. Sancho tedy, spostrzegłszy tak bolesny obrót rzeczy, pełen obawy, aby rycerz dłużej nie chciał dawać dowodów gniewu swego, rzecze doń płaczliwie: — Panie! chcecież mnie zabić? nie widzicież, że ja żartuję tylko. — Dlatego właśnie, że ty pozwalasz sobie żartować, ja żartować przestaję; zbliż no się tu mości żartownisiu, a gdyby ta przygoda, która wprawdzie skończyła się na niczym, była istotnie straszną, to czyliż nie okazałbym wtedy tej samej odwagi i poświęcenia, jakie w dobrej wierze okazałem na próżno przed chwilą. Czyliż taki rycerz, jak ja, może mieć poziomą zdolność rozróżniania odgłosów, które słyszy, i zgadywać, czy one od młynów i tartaków lub skądinąd pochodzą, gdy zwłaszcza młynów podobnych nie widział nigdy? Rzeczą to jest raczej takiego mizernego chłopa, jak ty, poznawać przedmioty, wśród których zrosłeś i chowałeś się z nimi pospołu; lecz spraw no, niech te sześć młynów w sześciu olbrzymów się zamieni i daj mi ich jednego po drugim lub wszystkich razem nawet, a jeżeli nie oddam ci ich wszystkich, każdego bez głowy, pozwalam ci wtedy żartować bezkarnie do woli. — Panie — zawołał Sancho — poprzestańmy już na tym, przyznaję, że nie umiem żartować, mam tego dotykalne dowody; lecz w dobrej wierze, przy obustronnej zgodzie, prosząc Pana Boga, by was z każdej złej doli wyprowadził tak pomyślnie, jak z tej przygody, pytam się was jednakże: czy nie mamy powodu śmiać się i nie moglibyśmy opowiedzieć doskonałej anegdoty o strachu, jakiego doznaliśmy, a raczej doznałem ja tylko, bo co do was, panie, jestem przekonany, że nie znacie bojaźni. — Zgadzam się — odeprze Don Kichot — że wydarzenie, jakie nas spotkało, ma w sobie coś zabawnego i do śmiechu powód dać może, ale opowiadać tego nikomu nie można, ponieważ świat jest złośliwy i nie osądziłby rzeczy z właściwego punktu. — Na moją duszę, panie — rzecze Sancho — nikt nie śmiałby wobec was sądzić tej przygody z tego lub owego punktu; macie, panie, dobrą włócznię i władacie też nią tak dzielnie; szkoda tylko, że mierząc w głowę, po karku trafiacie, chociaż i to nie tyle waszej winie, ile mojej zręczności przypisać należy, gdy mniej ostrożny dostałby porządnego guza, ale to mniejsza, człowiek się wysmaruje i wszystko złe przejdzie, a jak to powiadają, kto kogo bardzo lubi, to go tęgo czubi, nie licząc jeszcze na to, że dobry pan za każdą obrazę słudze uczynioną spodniami go obdarza, choć w samej rzeczy nie wiem, jaka służy nagroda za wybicie kijem, myślę jednakże, że błędni rycerze za taką rzecz bolesną wyspami lub pięknym królestwem na stałym lądzie wynagradzali. — Posłuchaj — przerwie Don Kichot — los może sprawić, że twoje życzenia ziszczą się w pewnym stopniu; w każdym razie jednak przebacz mi to, co się stało; wiesz dobrze, że człowiek nie jest panem siebie, w pierwszej chwili zwłaszcza, lecz muszę cię zarazem ostrzec, ażebyś na przyszłość nie pozwalał sobie zbytecznej poufałości ze mną; widzisz, mój chłopcze, we wszystkich rycerskich księgach, które czytałem, a było ich bardzo wiele, nie widziałem w żadnej opisu giermka, który by tyle pozwalał sobie względem swojego pana, jako ty względem mnie czynisz, i prawdę mówiąc, obydwaj zbłądziliśmy: ty, że nie miałeś należytego dla mnie uszanowania, ja, że sobie nie umiałem nadać przyzwoitego tonu, bo na koniec, jakkolwiek Gandalin, giermek Amadisa, był hrabią de I’lle-Ferme, napisano jednakże jest o nim właśnie, że mówił zawsze do swego pana z głową odkrytą i schyloną, i ciałem zgiętym ku ziemi na sposób turecki; lecz Gasbal, giermek don Galaora, lepszym jest jeszcze przykładem, jego dyskrecja i cześć dla pana były tak wielkie, że autor tej cudownej i prawdziwej historii, chcąc dokładnie uwiadomić potomność o jego przedziwnym milczeniu, raz tylko jeden wspomina o nim w ciągu całej tak długiej powieści. To, co ci powiedziałem, przyjacielu Sancho, powinno nauczyć cię, jaka jest różnica między panem a sługą. Tak więc powtarzam ci, że na przyszłość żyć będziemy w ściślejszym rygorze, nie narażając się jeden drugiemu; bo na koniec skądkolwiek przyszłaby sposobność, ode mnie, czy od ciebie, ty zawsze ucierpisz na tym. Nagrody przyrzeczone ci ode mnie znajdą się w swoim czasie, a chociażby i przyszło wreszcie obejść się bez nich, to w każdym razie żołd cię nie minie, jak to już powiedziałem pierwej. — Wszystko, co jaśnie wielmożny pan mówiłeś, jest bardzo dobre — odrzekł Sancho — i najpokorniejsze za to dzięki składam waszej dostojności, lecz jeśliby przypadkiem czas nagrody nie przyszedł nigdy, raczcie mnie nauczyć, jaka jest wartość mojego żołdu i jakim to sposobem pobiera go giermek od rycerza: czy za miesiąc od razu, czyli też codziennie? — Nie zdaje mi się — odpowiedział Don Kichot — ażeby kiedykolwiek giermkowie opłacani byli w ten sposób, dawano im zwykle tylko nagrody, a jeżeli ja postąpiłem inaczej, uczyniwszy tobie testamentalny zapis, zrobiłem to ze względu, że nie wiadomo, co przytrafić się może mnie samemu, a w złym razie nie miałbyś sposobu świadczyć w tak opłakanych czasach o rycerskości moich czynów i żałowałbym może, że dla tak bagatelnej rzeczy dusza moja cierpiałaby na tamtym świecie. My i tak wiele jeszcze przenieść musimy w naszej awanturniczej pielgrzymce; pomnij, drogi przyjacielu, na przepowiednię moją, nie masz życia na większe wystawionego przygody, jak nasze życie. — Zapewne — odpowie Sancho — jeżeli nade wszystko cierpliwość ma tu jakieś znaczenie; bo przekonałem się, że lada złośliwy żarcik pozbawia rozumu najsławniejszego Manchy rycerza; ale wierzcie mi, panie, że na przyszłość, pomimo największej chęci do śmiechów, śmiać się nie będę ze spraw waszych, a jeżeli otworzę usta, to tylko, aby powiedzieć coś na chwałę i uczczenie mego pana i władcy. — To właśnie jedyny sposób, który cię długo i spokojnie zachowa przy życiu — rzecze nasz rycerz — bo wreszcie po ojcu i matce należy przede wszystkiem szanować pana swego. ----